Lohana (band)
Lohana is a Dragoonish band that formed in 1999. The band takes their name from the state of Lohana, of which all of the original members are natives. The band's original lineup consisted of Matt Alkarron (born March 31, 1973 in Delropolitan, present-day Lohana), his brothers Joseph (born May 14, 1975 in Delropolitan) and Chris (born October 7, 1977 in Laporta, present-day Lohana), Kyle McHayden (born December 10, 1974 in Rallystown), and Philip Schoun (born July 6, 1975 in Filmore). Schoun left Lohana in 2005 to front his own band, and was replaced with Aaron Sulleiga (born March 26, 1973 in Toughstown, Beckar). Joseph Alkarron left the band in 2006 to begin a solo career. He was replaced by William Brimm (born November 17, 1972 in Rourk), the former back-up singer for The Rourk Bandits. History and career Lohana was formed in May 1999, when Matthew James "Matt" Alkarron and his brothers Christopher Daniel "Chris" Alkarron and Joseph Caleb Alkarron came together to form a band with Kyle Jacob McHayden and Philip Austin Schoun. The band formed in the Alkarrons' garage in Laporta"The History of Lohana (band)", aired 17 May 2011. The band spent months working on their debut album, "Lohana, Our Home", which hit stores in November 1999. Their first hit, "Got Paid Last Month", was first aired on radio stations on December 1, 1999. The band had originally planned to release one album, and then break up. In early 2000, Lohana received fan mail stating how much they (the fans) loved the band's songs. In February 2000, the members of Lohana confirmed that they decided to remain together and make more music. Their second hit, "Play the Good Stuff", aired on the radio in April 2000. The third and final hit from their debut album aired on radio in November 2000. It was titled "Worked Real Hard". Lohana released their sophomore album, "Ain't Nothing Wrong with Being Proud", in March 2001. The album had three hits, the song of the same name (2001), "Worthless" (2002), and "I Want to See the City" (2002), the latter of which featured singer Antonio Dealship. In 2003, Lohana began their DragNational Tour, kicking it off in Jord City, Mylo on March 7, 2003. While on tour, they recorded the music video for their 2003 single "Crowd This Place" at Jord City's Mizzinni Amphitheater, with Christopher Hyll Boone directing the video. After signing autographs in Mistian City (the next location on their tour), Lohana's frontman Matt Alkarron answered a few questions concerning a video that surfaced on the internet, in which the person recording it talked badly about the band. Alkarron said, "Just let them have their fun. We are not hurt by words." In late 2003, after their tour, Lohana released their album "Can You Back It Up?" In 2004, two hits were spawned off the album, "Can You Back It Up?" and "What's Hoping Ever Done for You?" By 2005, Philip Schoun was arguing with the other band members. In February of that year, Schoun fought verbally with the frontman. The "battle" lasted for two hours"The History of Lohana (band)", aired 17 May 2011. Alkarron called police to escort Schoun away. Two weeks later, Schoun returned to the studio, where the band was to record their hit "Forget the Danger". Schoun began bad-mouthing the bandmates; after his bad-mouthing, he left the studio. The bandmates voted unanimously to oust him from the band. Schoun left the band without a fight; a year later, he founded his own band, the Philip Schoun Band. The band welcomed Aaron Sulleiga as Schoun's replacement; Sulleiga became the only band member from outside Lohana. Lohana's song "Forget the Danger" aired on radio in July 2005. In the beginning of 2006, Lohana had another lineup change when Joseph Alkarron decided to leave the band to begin a solo career. Alkarron's split with the band came at a time when the Rourk Bandits were on the verge of firing their back-up singer William Brimm due to differences. Lohana immediately hired Brimm to become their new back-up singer. Later that year, the band recorded the hit song "Marico County", the last song they recorded while signed to Alkarron Records. The band soon left Alkarron Records and was signed to Hildergraph Records in November 2006. The first song Lohana recorded while signed to Hildergraph was "Chilhassee", which is on their "Reinvention" album. In mid-2007, the band released the hit song "Delropolitan" (the name of Matt Alkarron's hometown). In January 2008, Lohana appeared on television after one of their songs was allegedly covered without their permission by Cutra-based musician Aaron Mulherra. Lead singer Matt Alkarron demanded an apology from Mulherra. When Mulherra's "manager" wrote a letter to Lohana stating that Mulherra "ain't sorry for nothin'", Alkarron threatened to take legal action. Mulherra then agreed to a nationwide apology. In February 2008, Lohana recorded the hit "Don't You Think You Talk Too Much", which hit the airwaves on February 23. Their next hit was "So Tired of Working", which first hit the airwaves on November 14, 2008. In December 2008, Lohana was accused of plagiarizing the lyrics to "So Tired of Working". The person who fired the accusation, New Herswegian musician Thad Vohl, claimed that the band had gotten much of the lyrics from one of his songs. Matt Alkarron stated in an interview that his band did not plagiarize any content. In early 2009, Lohana released the album "Tomorrow, I'll Be Lazy", and the first hit off the album, the title track, aired on the radio in March 2009. They filmed the music video for the song in April 2009. Lohana released their album Are You Ready for an Invasion? in 2012, followed by Spare Us the Stupidity in 2015. Selected discography Albums Singles References * Category:Music groups